Older Brothers
by diamondflames554
Summary: Akatsuki plus 4 girls ,Deidara Hidan Sasori and Itachis little sisters  all of the are O/Cs equals CHAOS. The characters may seem a little ooc it depends on your veiw of them Sorry for the crappy summary...


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Everything is fake. THIS IS NOT CANON**

Ashley got out of her friend's car her eyes red and puffy from tears. Her friend's mother who she called Micky had picked her up to go to the schools Valentine's day dance despite her telling her she didn't want to go. It was fun at first she basically stayed with girls of her own kind, the flutes from band. Ashley waved her hand feebly to the silver mini-van and ran back inside the comfort of her home.

She quickly opened the door and rushed in the house and kicked off her shoes. With a call of "I'm home mom!" she ran to her room. Ashley grabbed the phone that was sitting on her bed looked at it deciding whether or not to call her friend Breanna of course she would also talk to Caytlin, Caytlin was Breanna's older sister. She ended up not calling she didn't want to end up bothering them with her pity problems. She then flopped on her bed face first and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she felt her pillow which was now soggy. She pushed her covers off which seemed to take a lot more effort today then it seemed to yesterday. Her bed also seemed a bit bigger she crawled over to the open side of her bed the other side was blocked by the wall then she realized that her own feet couldn't reach the floor. "What the hell…" she said truly mystified.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be using language like that should she?" a voice said. Ashley yelped and crawled over to the other side of her bed, her back against the wall she grabbed her violet teddy bear and held it close to her chest.

She looked up to see a man in dark black cloak with crimson clouds on it. "Now what were you crying about earlier and what are you crying about now?" The strange man asked.

"What I was crying about earlier was I went to a Valentine's Day dance and some guy who I was friends with called me a bitch and went off on a swearing rampage on me, I was confused I didn't know what he was mad about. Right now I'm scared." Ashley answered letting out a fresh round of new sobs.

"Okay for answering my question I will tell you who I am and what is happening just promise me while I'm explaining you stop crying, I'm not going to hurt you." The man stated.

Ashley nodded her head and tried her best to stop crying "One question where is mommy and daddy?"

"I'll get to that, you know that you are adopted right well in case you didn't know you are, and I am Itachi Uchiha your older brother, I have come to bring you back to the Akatsuki base in Konaha (explained in chap.2) and in our time you are four that's why your four now, you were brought here when you were one for protection, and your other parents are dead." Itachi informed like it was the daily weather not someone's parents dying.

Ashley got up from the bed with teddy bear still in arms and attempted to run out of the room only to be stopped by a hand she looked up and saw her 'older brother' "I don't believe you, _aniki _!" she put emphasis in the last word.

Itachi just picked her up and said "So you know a little Japanese." He acted like there wasn't a four year old girl throwing a temper tantrum in his arms.

"Let go of me!" she screamed then gave up "at least prove to me that they're…..dead." she struggled with the last word.

"I was going to let you see them I just wanted to be there in case you tried to run off and for your sanity it's not a pretty sight seeing your parents dead bodies it causes emotional damage, also that's what a big brother does." Itachi informed, as he walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Also your name isn't Ashley it is actually Hotaru when mother and father sent you here they had to change your name so it sounded American." Itachi said.

"Oh….." Hotaru said looking down. "Aniki?" She asked.

"Yes, imouto?" Itachi replied he was almost at the scene of the murder.

"I don't think I'm ready…." Hotaru said looking up from her teddy bear in her arms.

"I you want you can stay in my arms." Itachi offered.

"How I that going to help, I'll just seem weak." Hotaru replied. She actually liked the idea.

Itachi thought for moment before saying anything "Well if you want down th-"

"No, please no." Hotaru pleaded clutching to Itachi like a lifeline.

Itachi let a smile play on his lips "Okay then just remember I'm here." He stared to walk again then he came onto the scene of the crime. Hotaru's eyes went wide what she saw was unbearable.

"Aniki…" Hotaru trailed off she started to cry into Itachi, Itachi just rubbed her back." Aniki I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She apologized.

"It's okay." Itachi said still rubbing her back soothingly. Itachi heard a bump from outside. "Hotaru we need to go now." Itachi said demanding but kind at the same time.

Hotaru took one last look at her parents blood coated bodies she nodded her head slowly, and dug her head back into Itachi's shoulder. Itachi laid out a scroll which made a vortex appear and as soon as he stepped in all of Hotaru's memories of being here were erased, and all memories of anyone here knowing her were erased to.

**A/N: YES finally done Twisparrowpottergames don't worry you will be in here soon enough same for you InoSaysHi yes you to JayFeathers Stick. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
